Our Last Dying Moment
by Deathday1313
Summary: "I can't be a minute longer with you...if I am...I'll..." Onodera Ritsu has been an odd child since birth, and as he continued to grow, something is changing inside of him. Something that'll cause everyone in his sight...to die. As this 'something' slowly takes over him, he slowly falls in love. Will their love be another murder scene? Or will his beloved end his misery? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I swear I am so sorry for starting up a new fic, but this might be only…five to ten chapters I guess? Just a small plot bunny that popped up in my head. But just so everyone knows, this is Tragedy, meaning someone's gonna…yeah…hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"_Ritsu!" Ah, he found out. I turn around to see him running after me. I drop my bag in shock. Why is he out here? Classes are still going…_

"_Where are you going?" He asks once he stops in front of me. I don't answer. I don't want to tell him. It'll break his heart._

"_I-I'm…going out early." I stutter, hoping he'll buy it. It's a bittersweet parting, I know, but it's for the best._

"_Liar." He spits out, before saying in a softer tone, "…are you leaving me?" My eyes widen. I've become stumped for what to say. _

_It's true, I'm leaving. But for his sake too, I don't want him to know…_

_He takes my silence as a 'yes'. I don't want to meet his gaze, if I do, I'll fall apart._

"…_did I do something wrong?" I shake my head vigorously. He didn't do anything! It's all mine…_

"_Whatever I did, please don't leave me." My lips tremble. The desperate tone in his voice…it's so unlike him, the stoic, calm, loving, protective, stubborn person he is. I know I shouldn't leave him. I know why. As he always would whisper in my ear, I'm the light to his darkness. _

_His family is slowly falling apart, and he has nothing to hang on to. Except for me. Ever since I met him, we were inseparable. I loved him, and he felt the same way. I was the only one who could give him happiness and a new reason to live. I never wanted to break that…but I have to._

"_I-I have to…you won't understand." Actually…you won't be able to endure it. _

"_Ritsu, anything for you, I'll do, anything to keep us together." I smile sadly, tears threatening to fall. I wish he would be able do anything…but I know this can't be reversed._

"_It's not going to work, I'm sorry." I want to walk away-no, run away from him. I can't bear to see him fall apart in front of me. It will literally kill me inside. My heart turns heavy with guilt and sadness, realising the cruel reality of this situation._

_We were just never meant to be._

"_No!" He grips my arms and forcefully turns me around so I look into his eyes. They're desperate, afraid, and insecure. "I won't let you! Not until you give me a reason!" I look at him sadly, gently cupping his face in my hands. I let the tears fall freely, and I feel a gentle hand brushing them away. _

_I love him so much. I really do…_

_I bring his face closer to mine, gently brushing my lips against his. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings my body closer to his. I slowly bring my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair. Opening my mouth slowly, he grazes his tongue against mine, eliciting a soft moan from my throat. I savour the taste of him, knowing it'll be our last time we're together. Regretfully pulling away for air, I caress his cheek gently, smiling sadly as he leans his forehead against mine. Whispering against his lips, I say,_

"_I love you, forever and always."_

_He stands there in shock, allowing me to slowly pull away from him. Picking up my forgotten bag, I whisper those words of love to him once more before turning around. I cover my mouth, knowing that if he hears me, he'll hold me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings until my sobs have ceased. But I can't be a minute longer with him, if I am… _

_Sighing heavily, I whisper something once more, before I fall into the darkness._

"_Goodbye Saga Masamune, I will treasure our love forever…until I have completely vanished from existence." After those last words, my whole body becomes engulfed in darkness…_

…_leaving a maniacal grin across my lips, and eyes that are those of a psychotic murderer._

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Um, I dunno if I plan to update this story more than my others, but if this gets popular, then…I still won't know what to do XD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Jeez, Onodera got first ranking _again_." I sigh softly. Hearing three workers pass right by me and talk amongst themselves, it's like as if they are _trying _to provoke me. But I don't turn around, I let it pass and let them continue on their merry way.

It's become a normal thing for me now. Wake up, consume an energy drink, go to work, get judged for nepotism, bury myself in my work, go home, eat, shower, sleep, then start all over again. The schedule hasn't really bothered me anymore, after realising the cruel reality of my situation. And sometimes, when things get too hard for me, I would go and hide away in a library and drown myself in countless books whenever the loneliness was too much to bear. I've always done the same thing ever since…my parents passed away.

I never found out the reason, but I knew they died by murder, but no one knew who it was, or more like, they didn't want to tell me.

I don't know, it seemed like, everyone was afraid and agitated whenever I brought up the question, _'Who killed my parents?' _And so they tried to avoid me at all costs. Therefore I was alone. However school wasn't that bad compared to my relatives. I was able to make friends, talk to them about my interests, and share my secrets. But that would be as far as I went with friends. Yeah, I was never allowed to go to people's houses nor let them visit mine. So you could describe this as a strict upbringing, but I would call this being sheltered from the outside world.

And _God _did it piss me off. But not anymore.

I didn't believe anyone at first when they said that my so called 'sheltering' is actually protection from everyone and myself. Hah! So when they finally revealed the reason why I'm 'sheltered' like this…

…I had to leave. The truth scared me so much that when I left that fateful day in high school, I knew I had to get well and truly far away from anyone in order to protect them, especially Senpai.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I decided that I should take a small break before I finish up work. Gathering my things to collect later on, I stood up and walked upstairs, all the way to the roof.

I wonder if Senpai is alright, it's been ten years so far since I parted from him. Does he have a girlfriend now? Possibly a boyfriend? Is he married? Does he have children? It doesn't matter if he's not with me, as long as he's alright, I'm at peace. My feelings have nothing to do with this matter. I don't even remember his face anyway, so I wonder why I'm still completely…utterly…truly…

Ah, that's right, there is also another reason why people accuse me of nepotism. I finish up in the late afternoon, unlike everyone else who finishes around midnight. It was my caretaker – the head of Onodera Shuppan – who decided that. But I didn't go against him, because we both know the true reason behind why I must finish before nightfall. I lean on the rails and look down below. There is a real reason behind all of this, but I don't blame them, in fact, I blame myself.

Everything happened because of me, the stupid, innocent, friendly, truthful, gullible being that decided followed a group of disgusting strangers back to their home and so they could all have their own damned way with me. Not knowing that I began to grip the rails harder that my knuckles turned white, I continued to anger myself.

Why didn't I just die right there?! In that cold, dark basement?! Why?! Why do I have to keep on living?! It's so stupid why there would be a part of me that wants to continue living. Fuck, I just want to jump of this building and end it all up. But I don't.

And that only continues to piss me off further. Because I don't even know _why._

"Hey pretty boy!" I turn around, squinting in the darkness so I make out the figure. Wait, darkness? I look out once more. Oh god, the sun already set. Oh no…

"U-uhm, please leave me alone…" I stutter, trying to back away from them in fear. Not fearing for my life, but _theirs_.

"And why should I?" I begin to tremble as the figure comes towards me. Trying to run back to the stairs, I become pinned against the railing. Looking up, I realise it's a man, a sneer decorating his lips. "P-please, let go of me." He only chuckles against my ear, and I shiver involuntarily. No, it's useless…I can't…_move anymore_…it's coming...

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'll take good care of you." My sight begins to slowly fade…no...this can't be happening…_I'm falling_…the darkness...it's consuming my entire being...

With a small weak attempt, I try to push him away, but instead...

I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. _God _I'm so fucking frustrated. Licking up from his neck to his earlobe, I nibble teasingly at his ear.

"Your place or mine?" I ask huskily, an sardonic grin stretching across my face.

_Oh, I'm going to have some fun tonight._

* * *

**Hopefully, this chapter made sense, otherwise leave a review about what may be wrong in my storytelling, so I can get friend to proofread this ^^ Hope to see you sometime soon~**


	3. not a chapter, a notice

Hi everyone, I know this is a really late notice, but as you can see I haven't updated my stories in a while. Yes, I have a slight writer's block (which I can easily overcome) and I also have five exams coming up soon. And on top of that, I have three assignments due and homework for two subjects.

So I'm really stressed out (even though I don't show it) and I will be placing all of my ongoing stories on hiatus for at least two weeks. I might extend it if I have to, but two weeks is the minimum. I'm really sorry for all of my readers and I'll be sure to get back on soon once I've overcome all of this. Hopefully all goes well and I'll be able to come back on even earlier ^^

Sorry for the inconvenience everyone~ ;-; Bye for now~


End file.
